deadtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Crossbow (Dead Trigger)
}} 4 |cost = 210 |attachments = Drum magazine }} The Crossbow is a projectile-firing weapon. Overview This is the first projectile-firing weapon Dead Trigger released in the 1.6 Halloween update in 2012 along with the new Haunted Graveyard Arena map. It starts off with the same clip size as the Enfield 303 but has even higher accuracy and range. It may come with a hefty price tag of 210 G but it is well worth the investment. It easily rivals the Enfield, while it's more difficult to hit the target due to low projectile speed and bullet drop, it compensates with perfect accuracy, long range, and even higher damage. Summary The Crossbow is a projectile-firing weapon which fires arrows at enemies. The weapon trades off power for the highest accuracy and range on a weapon in-game. Like in real life, it fires arrows that actually takes a longer time to travel compared to bullets; the time difference is quite noticeable and might take some adjustment from the instant hit effect of shooting bullets. It also, like in real life, fires arrows that follow a parabolic path, meaning it takes a bit of knowledge of where to aim. This weapon has great precision because of its high accuracy and range, but because of its parabolic path, one must aim a bit higher than normal for the arrow to travel to the desired location. The range and accuracy is not void, because the arrow can actually travel really far, but it is a matter of whether or not one can angle the shot correctly. The game does assist in aiming, though, and guides arrows in the direction of zombies near the player's aim. This Crossbow reloads by drum magazine, which only involves the removal of the old drum and insertion of a new one, so the reload is not slow; comparable to the Enfield. It is a great back-up weapon for 1v1 situations but can easily be used as a primary to pick off enemies one by one. Upgrades The Crossbow has three tiers to upgrade to. With the initial purchase, and upgrades, this gun is priced at a grand total of 210G and $255,000. Gallery File:Crossbow_Iron_Sights.png|Iron Sights of the Crossbow. File:Crossbow.png|First-person perspective of the Crossbow. File:Crossbow_Screen.png|The Crossbow in Third-person. Trivia *This is the first bow weapon on Dead Trigger. *This weapon reloads by drum magazine. *This is the first weapon with 100 Range and Accuracy, the highest in-game. *When fired, the bolt leaves a glow trail from its flight path. *The bolts are white/ silverish. *The Crossbow is quite large, taking up much around 3/4 of the player's HUD on screen. *This was the first weapon to cost Gold and Money to buy and upgrade, followed by the Grenade Launcher *The icon for this weapon is different from the rest. While most show a side view of the gun, the crossbow's is angled slightly inward. *When upgraded to level 2, the weapon can kill a SWAT zombie with a well placed head shot, and on some occasions kill a zombie by shooting off a arm or leg. *The Crossbow can still detonate explosive barrels. *The Crossbow may be an improvised weapon as it uses the stock of what appears to be a shotgun. References Category:Weapons Category:Miscellaneous Weapons Category:Dead Trigger Category:Dead Trigger Weapons